candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
On mobile version, one of the following events may occur during a weekend. Each device gets its own event, or sometimes nothing happens. Collect Some Candy You can get rewards by collecting a certain type of candies. The order may be blue, green or orange candies (Collect 2,000, 5,000, and 10,000 for rewards) or colour bombs (50, 150, and 300). *Reward stages: # 3 of Colour Bomb (booster) # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Lollipop Hammer # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish (booster), Coconut Wheel (booster), and Free Switch Second Booster Wheel After spinning the daily booster wheel, you may find the second wheel available. Each use costs 6 gold bars. (See the daily booster wheel page for more information) Extra Special Candy During weekend, each time playing any level, a free special candy appears on the board. Tasty Treasure :Not to be confused with Tasty Treasury, the 69th Reality episode in the game. On mobile, the player can get rewards after completes three different levels provided to open the treasure chest which contains rewards. Weekend Sale There may be a package of boosters and gold bars sold in a relatively lower price. Trivia *Levels , and are among the best level to collect Color Bombs. *Level 252 is best to collect regular candies. *Previous candy collecting events might reward gold bars. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Collect Candy= Weekend Event 150704.png|Released on 4th July 2015 Weekend Event 150822.PNG|Released on 22th August 2015 Weekend Event - Your messages 150704.png|On Your message on 4th July 2015 Weekend Event - Collect some Candy!.png|Goal: Collect 300 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Collect some Candy 1st stage reward.png|Finished 1st stage of collection 50 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Nice work! 1.png|Reward for 1st stage Weekend Event - Collect some Candy done.png|Event finished with 300 Color Bombs collected Weekend Event - Nice work! 2.png|Rewards (glitched) Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy Start Collecting.PNG|Collect Orange Candies Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy!.png|Goal: 3-stage of 10,000 orange candies Match 1000 red candies 150214.jpg|A previous collecting event Screenshot 2015-05-17-07-23-08.png|Another previous collecting event |-| Extra Special Candy= Free wrapped candy in every level.png|Genie is providing a wrapped candy Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti may also provide a wrapped candy Weekend Event - Your messages 150822.png|A message showing a free colour bomb each play Limited time help Triped Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a striped candy Happy Birthday Misty.png|A free colour bomb from Misty's birthday party Limited time help Color Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a color candy |-| Weekend Sale= Weekend Sale 150625 Show Offer.png|Released on 25th June 2015 on Facebook Weekend Sale 150730.png|Released on 30th July 2015 on Mobile Big_May_Sale.png|Big May Sale Big May Sale 150526 1.png Big May Sale 150526 2.png Big May Sale 150526 3.png Weekend Sale 150731.png Weekend Sale 150802.png Weekend Sale 150803.png Spring Sale 150407 1.png Spring Sale 150407 2.png Spring Sale 150407 3.png Valentine Sale 150212.png Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-23-48.png|Info of Funday Sale Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-13-23.png|Funday sale on mobile (glitched) Category:Elements Category:Mobile features